wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UNW Thursday Night Annihilation Ep9
300px|right Intro New GM Terry Funk comes out. Funk, "I gotta say, I really wasn't expecting to be in Vegas this week! But, unfortunately, we have a King of Casinos, thank god he's not here tonight, but we're going to crown a King and Queen of Vegas!" Funk, "Now, people might be wondering, why a QUEEN? Well, we don't want our Divas to feel left out. And a little more info, there will be bet-" Rock, "Let me take it from here. There will be betting, there will be Strip Poker, there will be Casino Games, there will be Billiards, and there will be Golf! Because, this is Vegas, BABY!" Backstage(Bet #1) WBM is standing backstage. Mark Henry, "If Randy Punts Titionis after this match, Chris Humble will join our stable." Jake Makrin, "If Orton hits 2 RKOs before attempting a Pin, WBM will no longer be a stable." Backstage(Non-Bet) Terry Funk is shown to be the dealer of what appears to be a Poker game. Skullbreaker with Sexay Girrl, Skullfacer with Kaity-Lynn, Johnny Pitroe with Marie Misses, Edge with Kelly Kelly, and Jeff Hardy with Trish Stratus are around the table. Terry, "Welcome to the first installment of Strip Poker tonight. And Rock was right, backstage, there will be Casino Games, there will be a Roulette even, there will be a Billiard game going on, and there WILL, yes WILL, be Golf!" Terry deals out the cards. Terry, "Facer, Ante Up." Facer reluctantly puts some of his chips in the middle. Breaker, "Call." Johnny Pitroe, "Call." And the camera fades to black as they begin their game. Match 1 Randy Orton comes out, followed by Titionis. The bell rings and Orton attacks Titionis. With a sadistic look, he immediately RKOs Titionis. Orton is about to go for the pin, but he gets up and sets up for another RKO. He looks menacingly at the camera, and hits a second RKO on Titionis and pins. 1 2 3! Orton celebrates as he has just broken up WBM, and he has moved on in the tournament. Backstage(Non-Bet) Johnny Nitro and John Cena are playing a friendly game of Golf outside of the arena in Las Vegas. They are on the fifth hole, and so far Cena's winning. Cena shots, and itlands to far from the hole to even be an Eagle. Nitro hits it, and gets an Eagle. Cena shots again, and it misses again. He missed his Birdie. Cena shots again and gets a Par. Mick Foley walks in front of the camera. Mick, "I am hosting this game of Golf, and we'll return!" Backstage(Non-Bet) Jake Makrin is backstage and spins a Roulette wheel for his match type. It is a Bodyslam match. He pushes a button, and it's against Mark Henry. Makrin looks worried as he goes to get ready for his match. Backstage(Non-Bet) Kofi Kingston, Evan Bourne, Good Looks, and I'm Better are backstage playing a game of Pocket Billiards. Kofi hits his last Stripes ball into the hole. Kofi goes for the Black, but misses. Good Looks hits his second to last Color Ball into the hole. He tries forthe last, and gets it in. He goes for the Black, but ends up sending the Cue Ball into the Pocket. Kofi hits the Black Ball into the socket for Air Boom!'s Pocket Billiards win. Backstage(Bet) Hulk Hogan and Bret Hart are backstage. Bret, "If Mark Henry World's Strongest Slams Jake Makrin instead of a Regular Bodyslam, I will kiss Hogan's foot." Hogan, "If Jake manages to Bodyslam Mark, I will fight Bret tonight and the Stipulation will be chosen by the Roulette Wheel." Match 2 Jake Makrin comes out, followed by Mark Henry. The bell rings and Jake goes and hops out of the ring. Henry yells at him from in the ring, and Jake slowly climbs back in only to be caught by Mark. Mark goes for the WSS, but Jake wiggles out of it and hits a Bow Down to Henry. Jake tries to lift Henry, but fails, and Henry goes for another WSS. Jake gets out of it again, this time somehow he manages to Back Body Drop Henry. Ring Announcer, "Winner of this match, by Bodyslam, is Jacob, Makrin!" Backstage(Poker) The camera is back on the Strip Poker scene as Marie Misses is shown to have stripped fully already and Johnny Pitroe has left the table. Meanwhile, Sexay is in her bra and panties, Kaity-Lynn is in her skirt and bra, Kelly is in only her panties, and Trish is in her bra and panties. Facer throws down his cards and Kaity takes off her skirt. They begin their next round. Breaker, "Call." Facer, "I can't call, I have to Fold." The camera once again fades to black. Backstage(Golf) Cena and Nitro are on their ninth and last hole, and Cena just missed his Albatross. Nitro shots and gets his Albatross. Cena gets a Birdie, and they tally up the points. Mick, "The winner of the Golf match is....." The camera fades to black. Backstage(Match Type) Hogan is backstage and he spins the Roulette Wheel. He gets NO DQ. Backstage(Bet) Undertaker and Mr. Kennedy are standing backstage. Undertaker, "If Bret hits a rollup I will go back to HWE." Mr. Kennedy, "If Hogan hits a leg drop I'LL go back to HWE." Promo Hulk Hogan is standing in the ring. Hogan, "Well, certainly wasn't expecting such a big turnout in Vegas! These fans don't even deserve to be here!" Hogan, "And that's why, to give these fans a LITTLE entertainment like these superstars aren't I give to you....." Hogan, "The New nWo, uWo! The Ultimate World Order! And these are it's members. Hollywood Hulk Hogan, or me, Scott Hall!" Rockhouse hits as Scott Hall, or Razor Ramon, comes out. Hogan, "Kevin Nash!" Nash comes out. Hogan, "Bret Hart!" Hart comes out. "Hogan, I am a full time member of uWo this time, not just the Talent Searcher." Hogan, "nWo Sting!" nWo Sting comes out. Hogan, "Scott Steiner!" Steiner comes out. Hogan, "And X-Pac!" The new uWo climbs into the ring. They notice CM Punk standing at the top of the ramp. Punk, "Really? Really? Really." Miz comes out. Miz, "I am the newest member of Cult of Personality! And at Nonstop Hardcorre, I will be in the Cult's corner against Dashing, Wade Barrett and Alberto Del Rio!" Punk, "And, at Slammerfest, it will be Cult of Personality against uWo!" Hogan, "Haha, but we have seven and you have, only FIVE!" Punk, "Come on out." AJ Styles coms out. Punk, "Any complaints now?" Hogan, "We'll see you at Slammerfest, when it's seven against six!" Match 3 Hulk Hogan is out in the ring, and Bret comes out. The bell rings and Bret immedaitely lays down for Hogan to pin him. Hogan goes down but Bret pulls him into a roll up. 1 2 3! Bret celebrates as he opens the shirt he came out with. Hogan had thought it was an nWo shirt, but Bret opens it to reveal a Cult of Personality shirt. Bret and CM Punk celebrate. Backstage(Golf) It replays Mick Foley's sentence. Mick Foley, "And the winner of the Golf match is...." It cuts back to the current scene. Mick, "John...." Cena and Nitro look expectantly at Mick. Mick, "Johnny Nitro!" Cena looks disappointed as Nitro celebrates. Backstage(Poker) This time Trish Stratus and Marie Misses are shown stripped on one side of the table, while Johnny Pitroe and Jeff Hardy are missing from the table. Meanwhile, Sexay is still in her bra and panties, Kelly is in her panties, and Kaity is in her panties. Facer throws down his cards and Kaity takes off her panties to join the ladies on the other side of the table, while Facer leaves the table. The camera goes dark again as the next round between Breaker and Edge starts. Backstage(Match Type) Randy Orton is backstage as he chooses the match type against Makrin for the King of Vegas title. Marie Misses comes back in her wrestling gear ready to choose her match type. Orton spins the wheel and gets and gets a Steel Cage match. Orton backs up to allow Marie to reach the wheel and she gets an Extreme Bra and Panties match. Johnny Pitroe comes up to her. Backstage(Non-Bet) Pitroe, "Hey babe. How's about we-" She walks away, and Pitroe follows her. Pitroe, "But wait-" She walks up to Orton. Marie(Whispers to Orton), "Pretend you're asking me out, please." Orton smiles and says, "So, Marie, I was thinking, you want to go out tonight?" Pitroe looks disappointed, but he stays where he is. Marie, "Yeah, I would love that." Pitroe walks away. Marie, "Thanks." Orton, "So, see you tonight?" Marie smiles, "Yeah, you will." She smiles as Orton walks away. Match 4 Marie Misses and Jamie Jamie come out. The cameras zoom to the different locations they might fight in. The bell rings and Marie rolls up Jamie and pulls Jamie's panties off. They move to the gravy pool and Marie immediately rips off Jamie's shirt. They head to the grease pool and Jamie can't get up so she easily pulls Jamie's bra off. They move backstage and Marie his a Missed(DDT). Marie pulls off Jamie's panties for the win. Backstage(Bet) Marie Misses, Jack Maybeck, and Jamie Jamie are backstage. Jamie, "If Jake hits a Bow Dow on Orton I will be the Queen of Vegas." Marie, "If Orton hits two RKOs and a Punt during or after the match I will be Queen of Vegas." Jack, "If neither of these happen, I will be the Queen of Vegas." Backstage(Poker) Sexay and Kelly are both in their panties. Breaker slides in his cards and Edge throws his down. Kelly strips, and Breaker wins! Breaker celebrates with all of the face divas in the room. Main Event Orton attacks Makrin, and sends him flying into the cage wall. Orton sets up for an RKO, and hits it. Makrin is KOed, and Orton pounds the ground. Makrin gets up and Orton hits a second RKO. Orton escapes the cage easily, and Orton's the King of Vegas! The cage ascends, and Orton climbs in just in time to deliver a Punt to the stirring Makrin. Marie Misses is the Queen of Vegas! Orton and Marie celebrate as the show goes off the air.